Terrance
A member of the Duke's Messenger Corps. Tasked with delivering retreat orders to three camps stationed in the Grey Tower Mountains. Bio Terrance was born only a few weeks before Midsummer's Day, nine years before the start of the Riftwar. He was a distant cousin to Vandros der LaMut, his great-uncle being Vandros' grandfather. He was also a distant cousin to Baron Summerville. His father served in Duke Brucal's army in Northern Yabon. His brother Gerald commanded a company of Tyr-sog cavalry under the command of his father. Terrence used his relationship to Vandros as a way to get into the army. His mother objected. He had fair swordsmanship skills both on and off the horse, making him a potential candidate for the cavalry. However, he was considered exceptional at riding horses, providing the opportunity for him to be promoted into the Messenger Corps, a step beyond traditional cavalry. He owned a bay named Bella, who was nine year's old at the time of the Grey Towers Retreat. Role in the Grey Towers Retreat When orders to retreat for the winter were received by Vandros, he sent two messages to be handed out. First a message was sent to LaMut. Second, a messenger was requested to arrive at his tent for further orders. Following Messenger tradition, Terrence arrived at the tent only to be tasked with delivering the retreat orders to three different camps stationed further up in the mountains. The estimated time to complete the rounds to all three camps was two days. At the time, Terrence had been developing a minor cold. Halfway into the first day, Terrence's cold developed further due to the worsening winter weather. In the afternoon, the colors of Minwanabi and Anasati forces were spotted. By sunset, he arrived at Baron Gruder's camp. After delivering the retreat orders, he prepared for the next day's ride. In the morning, he received some papers from Baron Gruder and left camp, moving on to the next company. Early on the second day, Terrance ran into a group of citizens from Ralinda. Exchanging info, he continued towards the camp of Baron Moncrief, speeding up in hopes to arrive before the Tsurani he spotted on the way. Despite his efforts to reach the camp quickly, he was forced to leave Bella behind and continue on foot or risk her death. Terrance approached the camp with Minwanabi and Anasati forces hot on his tail. Arriving at the front lines, he borrowed a horse and continued up to the camp, four miles away. After delivering his orders to Moncrief, he was given permission to keep the horse to continue his mission. Replacing his lost coat and gathering some supplies, he continued on to Baron Summerville. Baron Summerville, after receiving the same orders, sent Terrance back to Moncrief to inform Moncrief of his plans. Sleeping the night in the camp, he left in the morning, his cold closing in on full blown pneumonia. While preparing to leave, he dealt with a bully groomsman tampering with his horse. Arriving back in Moncrief's camp, he rode to the front lines only to find Moncrief had been killed. Exchanging words with a sergeant, he then moved on, deciding to ride east to reach a trail that goes through the mountains so he could avoid the enemy. Carefully making his way through, he reached the other side at nightfall. Pressing on, he found a small hut with a hearth and builds a small fire before resting. Upon waking, he made his way slowly and painfully back to the Earl's camp, making a mad dash past approaching Tsurani. Upon arrival at sunset, he blacked out. The night is spent recovering and he finally delivers the messages to Vandros in the morning, completing his mission without mention of the trouble he endured. Appearances *The Messenger Category:Males Category:Islemen